Relatos no contados de 1, 2 y 3
by Aire2409
Summary: Serie de relatos no narrados en el fic "Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3". Historias relacionadas a todo lo que no se dijo o contó del fic. Dedicando especialmente a K2008sempai que lleva tres años pidiendo estas anécdotas no contadas y a quién debo mucho el seguir escribiendo. Se te quiere, Sempai.


**Relatos no contados de 1, 2 y 3.**

**Primer relato: De la ansiada foto grupal.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio el fic "Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3" ¡sí!

**Dedicatoria:** El fic va dedicado a mi amiga **K2008sempai**, quien después de tanto insistir e insistir (por años, literalmente) por fin ha logrado que me dé por escribir aquellos relatos que se quedaron sin salir a la luz en el fic "1, 2 y 3". Gracias por tu paciencia, perseverancia y amistad, gracias K2008sempai.

**-o-**

Era un día como cualquier otro, solo que milagrosamente no hacia el calor del demonio de siempre y podían hacer su recorrido con tranquilidad, y así era, hasta que la monotonía sosegada del día terminó por incomodar a los hombres del equipo, los Kakashi mayores estaban simple y llanamente aburridos; Sakura 2 les había amenazado de que si hacían otra broma cruel, estúpida o pervertida en torno de cualquiera que se dejara se la verían con ella y su puño, pues estaba resuelta a que ese día sería de lo más fructuoso y lindo (la noción fue apoyada por la 1, que también fue víctima de la broma).

Así que mientras ellos rumiaban la pesadez y hastió del día, no era el caso del resto del equipo, incluso a Kakashi 3 aún se le veía radiante y hasta ligeramente contento; los Hatake bufaron por dentro de envidia y frustración al verlo caminar junto a las Sakura.

-Maldito enano con suerte…- susurraron los dos.

Y es que el niño fue asignado con ellas en la última misión, y claramente le había ido de lo mejor por la cara de tonto (más de lo normal) que ponía cada vez que alguna de ellas le hablaba. El pequeño Kakashi siempre tenía ciertos "privilegios" que ellos añoraban y que jamás tendrían (por lo menos no había esperanzas aun), así que aquello les parecía de lo más injusto y les llevaba a revivir su gran y fuerte sentido de la justicia, el cual radicaba en simplemente hacer pasar a su yo menor algún mal rato para quitarle la cara de felicidad o tonto que ponía cada vez que alguna de las Sakura le hablaba. No era venganza, pues el pequeño ni siquiera era culpable de ser blanco de tantos privilegios, era solo justicia, porque como decía el refrán "o todos coludos o todos rabones".

Afortunadamente los otros dos contaban con una gran arma a su disposición, y esa era precisamente la tercera Sakura que no poseía (al menos no hasta hoy o no era evidente) debilidad alguna por el más pequeño de los tres, así que con solo una mirada y asentimiento supieron que pactarían una tregua que ambos beneficiara. Kakashi Sempai fue el que empezó con el plan esperando a la niña que iba en medio de todos (los Kakashi mayores iban delante).

-Oh, Sakura chan –la saludo al ponerse al lado -, estaba recordando la misión pasada, y pensé en lo fuerte que eres, es muy gracioso porque nadie que te mire pensaría que tienes tanto poder, aun no tanto como Sakura o Sakura san, pero lo vaya que lo tienes.

Sakura 3, ignorante de lo que ese malvado anbu quería cayó completamente en la trampa y sonrió muy sonrojada.

-Gracias, Kakashi Sempai. A decir verdad entreno mucho, pero me falta bastante para lograr tener el nivel de cualquiera de las dos.

La conversación y ligera felicidad en el timbre de Sakura 3 no le agradó mucho a Kakashi 3, seguía incómodo con el hecho de que la nena tuvo misión con el rastreador y desde entonces no se le despegaba. De por si Sakura 3 siempre tenía cierta predilección por el 2 todo empeoró después de la misión, parecían muy buenos amigos.

Todos notaban eso, no era nada nuevo para ellos, Kakashi Sempai era el que mejor la trataba, aunque eso no quitaba que la hiciera enojar de vez en cuando (le gustaba su cara molesta, hinchada con su puchero rabioso e infantil), pero lograba sosegarla pronto y contentarla rápidamente con sus artimañas, algo que Sakura san sabía que era parte de su trato cotidiano con Kakashi (cualquiera que fuera), era tan listo o suertudo que siempre se las ingeniaba para calmarla, solo que el anbu lo explayaba con la 3.

-Pues vas por buen camino, de eso no hay duda- le dijo con dulzura, revolviéndole el cabello como solían hacerlo tanto el sensei como el anbu, Sakura sonrió sincera y sonrojada.

-Hum…ahora que lo mencionan –habló el 1 parándose momentáneamente a esperarlos -, Sakura chan, por mis cálculos creo que no ha pasado tanto desde que dejé de entrenarte y te fuiste con Hokage sama- dijo cuándo le dieron alcance, poniéndose del otro lado de la niña, ella asintió -, siendo así, es impresionante todo lo que has evolucionado en tan poco tiempo –la pequeña se infló orgullosa, una cosa eran los halagos del anbu y otros los de su sensei, que si conocía de su desempeño anterior -; estoy muy feliz y orgulloso por eso- y él hizo lo suyo inclinándose un poco para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

Sakura 3 no cabía de dicha, ¡al fin alguien reconocía su esfuerzo!, cierto que le faltaba mucho, pero se esmeraba día a día, y vaya que los entrenamientos eran difíciles.

El niño, que iba detrás de ellos, sintió ese sentimiento amargo que le venía recientemente cada vez que esos dos sinvergüenzas se acercaban a Sakura (celaba un poco a todas) pero era insoportable cuando se trataba de la niña. Si, cierto que todo lo que decían era verdad, pero simplemente aquellas atenciones hacía ella lo ponían del peor humor (que no era muy difícil, cabe decir).

El anbu y el sensei siguieron caminando a los lados de la ingenua y contenta Sakura 3, esperaron un poco pero el Hatake 3 no agregaba mucho, aun así era divertido ver la cara de pocos amigos que el otro se cargaba, ya no era aquella apenada y tímida que se trajo de su más reciente misión donde a las otras dos solo le faltó cargarlo en brazos; oh si, desquitarse un poco por la envidia provocada era agradable y satisfactorio.

Siguieron hablando con ella de tal o cual cosa, siempre dándole sutiles halagos que realmente eran ciertos, lo que provocaban algunos sonrojos no solo en la 3, sino también en la 2, que se tomaba las cosas personales y sentía que aquellos halagos también eran para ella, no siendo el caso de Sakura san, que empezaba a sospechar un poco de todo eso.

Después de un tiempo Kakashi kun no pudo más y cuando se le preguntó alguna tontería al respecto no pudo sino hablar con esa sensatez y amargura que le caracterizaba, viniendo abajo el buen humor de Sakura chan consecuencia de su fuerte honestidad sin tacto.

-Es fuerte, no hay duda- dijo él -, pero le falta mucho más que fuerza bruta para un buen desempeño, por ejemplo aún no es tan buena con su control de chacra, como hace poco, en una de las primeras misiones que compartimos se descuidó tanto que por poco se desmaya al quedarse sin chacra y tuve que cargarla y traerla conmigo. Un buen shinobi mide la situación y su propio desempeño, conoce sus límites y no se arriesga tanto ni a sus compañeros, algo que ella todavía no sabe mediar, no todo es fuerza bruta usada sin ton ni son.

Aquello enardeció a la pequeña, porque además de entristecerla un poco (porque era verdad) lo dijo con tanta seriedad, seguridad y sin una pizca de tacto que parecía un regaño, ¡él la regañaba!, ni que fuera su sensei (lo sería en el futuro, pero no en ese momento).

-Yo no te pedí que me cargaras- gruñó molesta, esperándole el paso –, tú fuiste quien me pidió que me recargara en ti- las palabras de la 3 hicieron que las mujeres prestaran un poco más de atención, Kakashi 3 luchó por no ruborizarse ante la confesión, logrando un buen desempeño, pero no al cien por ciento.

-Hum, sí, es cierto, pero porque si no lo hacía acabarían por dar con nosotros y el incógnito de la aldea estaría en peligro, y tú provocaste eso.

-Tenía que hacer algo- alegó a su favor.

-Y fue bueno, no lo niego- vaya que no, si realmente lo asustó ver los estragos de la fuerza que la niña poseía -, pero el problema fue que gastaste demasiada energía y eso te dejó vulnerable.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿por qué se te ocurre reclamarme hasta ahora?

-No hubo hasta hoy porque hacerlo, no soy tu sensei para corregirte tus errores, aún no- aclaró -, pero como me piden mi opinión la estoy dando.

-Dices que no eres mi sensei- bramó la pequeña -, pero recuerdo que bien que me pones a entrenar cuando te da la gana.

Sakura veían con interés la pelea entre ellos, debían admitir que entendían un poco porque los Hatake los provocaban (era probable que esta discusión la planearan también ellos) porque era hasta cierto punto divertido verlos discutir (y de paso se enteraban de sucesos bochornosos que pasaban con ese par de pre-adolescentes conflictivos).

-Hum- pausó un poco el niño al recordar que era verdad -…, eso lo hago no como tu futuro sensei, sino como tu líder de equipo cuando te dejan a mi cargo, no me gusta la gente ociosa.

Sakura chan subió las manos al cielo perdiendo ya los estribos -¡pues te has de odiar!- gritó -, ¡porque de adulto eres el hombre más vago y perezoso que conozco!

Las Sakura sonrieron contentas (sobre todo la 2 que no le cantaba aun sus verdades a su maestro, al menos no como deseaba, por el respeto de rango así que la confesión se imaginó que era suya y no de la 3) y los Kakashi sintieron como si una piedra les diera en la cabeza ante las palabras de la 3.

Bien, se lo merecían, pero les daba un poco de pena que la niña los tachara de vagos y perezosos (era verdad pero no dejaba de doler) cuando acaban de halagarla tanto, pero bueno, era un efecto secundario del plan, después de todo era con él con quien discutía, obviamente que los criticaría indirectamente.

-Hum, si, es verdad que cambiaré (bien o mal), pero hablo por mí, no por ellos.

-¡Pues como me comparaste con ellas, no pensé que no se pudiera hacer!

-En ningún momento te he comparado con ellas…

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡dijiste que aún no era tan buena!

La pelea siguió y siguió. Sakura rompía la quietud del día con sus gritos enojados pensando con rencor que solo Kakashi kun la ponía del peor humor que se podía tener; Kakashi 3 estaba sosegado, enojado sí, pero sus argumentos eran tranquilos y acertados, sin dejar de lado la amargura y lacerante honestidad que le caracterizaba, lo que lo hacía terriblemente insoportable. Finalmente todo acabo con una especie de apuesta donde Sakura lo retó a tratar de vencerla sin chacra de por medio y sin ningún ninjutsu.

-¡Con o sin chacra tengo más fuerza en este dedo que tú!, soy fuerte no solo concentrando mi chacra, sino en mi estado normal, trata de ganarme en unas vencidas, verás que tengo razón.

-Hum…¿quieres competir conmigo?

-Si eres tan bueno no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?, ¿a una niña?

-Hum…claro que no, pero no me gustan esa clase de tonterías.

-Vaya, me vas a decir que Kakashi Hatake no hace ese tipo de cosas- susurró con burla.

-Sinceramente me parecen irrelevantes y de gente con poco sentido común.

-¡Pues que decepción tendrás de ti en un futuro!, ¡de adulto haces tanta infinidad de tonterías con Gai sensei que toda Konoha se burla de ustedes!

Kakashi Sempai puso cara de decepción, Gai lo perseguiría por siempre, lo sospechó aquel día que lo encontró con Sakura 2, pero ahora no había duda. -Entonces…- susurró despacio -¿no hay esperanzas de que nos deje tranquilos?- para su desafortunada suerte el sensei negó con la cabeza.

-Hum…Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas, ¿se supone que eso debe ofenderme…?

-Mira- gruñó la niña al no poder refutar -, ¿vas a aceptar mi reto sí o no?, ¿o tienes miedo de que una niña de bajo rango te demuestre que es más fuerte que tú y te quite lo presumido?

Kakashi 3 suspiró, estaba en una encrucijada, realmente esa clase de cosas le parecían tontas y hasta vulgares (irónicamente), pero no podía quedar como un cobarde frente a nadie.

-Está bien- susurró dando alegría a todos -, pero nada de chacra ni trampas.

-Claro- afirmó la 3 de lo más feliz y se quitó la mochila -, ¿pero dónde…?

-Aquí- dijo el anbu tan rápido como el rayo señalando y limpiando una piedra que era perfecta, hasta parecía que la habían mandado hacer para la ocasión.

Cuando empezaron a acomodarse el pobre Kakashi 3 se preguntaba como rayos había acabado de esa forma: jugando ese tonto juego con una niña de cabellos rosas que lo veía con odio y que sería su alumna en el futuro y lo retaba ofendiéndolo un poco (definitivamente no le tenía respeto alguno), sinceramente Haruno Sakura le incitaba a hacer cualquier cosa extraña e impensable.

-Que sea un juego limpio- dijo el sensei, el anbu lo secundo con un asentimiento de cabeza (estaba frente a Kakashi 1), ambos como jueces parados a los lados de los pequeños, con toda la seriedad del mundo encima. Los menores asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla; Sakura con entusiasmo y seguridad tomó la mano contraria y Kakashi 3 lo hizo con pereza y resignación.

-_Pues ya que, no puedo echarme para atrás, por mucho que desee hacerlo_- pensó el 3 al apretar la mano de la gennin.

Debía admitir que se sentía extraño todo eso, era un poco raro. Sakura le tomaba con fuerza, demostrándole que sí, era realmente buena en ese tipo de cosas y no solo era fuerte con chacra, sino también sin él, lo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso de ella, pero dentro sabía que podía vencerla, solo había que poner esfuerzo (él también entrenaba muy duro) así que aquello le daba cierta alegría competitiva que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

Pero había otras cosas de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que si le ganaba la pobre estaría tan triste y abochornada que duraría molesta con él por un buen tiempo (más de lo que normalmente lo estaba), por otro lado si se dejaba vencer quedaría como un debilucho y ella se lo recalcaría en cualquier oportunidad y sería la burla no tan secreta de los otros dos, y ni que decir de la pena que le daría con las Sakuras mayores, ¡tremendo lío en el que se metió!

Pero lo que más le acongojaba era sentir a Sakura 3 tan cerca, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella lo ponía nervioso, algo que se acentuó día a día, sobre todo desde que la cargó en el bosque. Su tacto era parecido al de aquel día, le daba una especie de revoloteo extraño que hacia peor todo, lo ponía nervioso y lo distraía.

En ese momento cada vez que quería acabar con la competencia solo bastaba subir el ojo y verla ¡estaba tan empeñada en ganarle!, se notaba en su mueca de esfuerzo y alegría, viéndolo con una felicidad excitante o algo así, era la excitación de la competencia; era competitiva y terca, aquello de alguna extraña y patética forma le gustaba mucho de ella (nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto).

Sentirla y verla tan cerca empeoraba todo eso, podrían ser solo unas vencidas tontas, pero para Kakashi kun aquello era de lo más complicado. Los ojos verdes de la Sakura chan lo veían con determinación y cada vez se acercaba más y más a él susurrándole algún reto bajo y extraño que lo hacía reír internamente al mirar lo testaruda que podía volverse.

Su manera de retarlo, enojada y empecinada, también le agradaba, de alguna forma rara, pero le agradaba (tampoco lo admitiría, obviamente), quizá por eso le gustaba tanto verla así, era divertido molestarla, divertido y un tanto peligroso, tal vez por eso le encantaba.

Sonrió tenuemente pensando si eso lo pondría en peligro y lo convertiría en un patán engreído que se divertía a costillas de ella y todos los que se dejaran, suspiró pensando que ni siquiera tenía porque dudarlo al haber conocido a sus yo mayores.

Pues bien, que lo que para la niña solo era un empecinado deseo de ganar, para el niño aquello era mucho más complicado, deseando solo haber podido retractarse o negarse, ¡era demasiado difícil!, si ganaba perdía, y si perdía también, ¡como rayos aceptó participar si ya sospechaba en lo que se metía!, y él sermoneando a la 3 sobre medir las consecuencias de sus actos, si claro, como sí él lo hiciera, al menos no mucho cuando una de las Sakura rondaba cerca, sobre todo la gennin, le iba mal juntarse con esas mujeres, pero rayos ¡le fascinaba hacerlo!, ¡ese era el principal problema!

Suspirando y resignado finalmente decidió –_dejaré que gane, pero le daré un poco de batalla para que no sea tan obvio._

Oh sí, porque si ella lo notaba sería otro mar de problemas y estaba harto de eso; prefería quedar como sonso debilucho y que por lo menos la 3 se sintiera un tanto contenta, ¿qué le pasaba?, esa niña sí que le ponía extraño, sería el perdedor, lo cual no dejaba de molestarle un poco pero era la mejor opción que encontraba, ¡rayos, y su orgullo donde quedaba!

-_Bendito lío en el que me he metido…_

Forcejearon otro poco y la niña, al ver que él se ponía más serio supo que tenía que esforzarse más, pues él podía derrotarla; así estuvieron casi un minuto hasta que Sakura entró en pánico, ¡cada vez que aumentaba su fuerza él también lo hacía!, realmente era muy bueno, ¡y si le ganaba!, no, ella no podría con la humillación y la cara del enano regodeándose de su derrota, fue cuando decidió usar un poco de chacra, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para tomar desprevenido al Hatake 3 y descolocarlo ante el gran aumento de fuerza y derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

A pesar de que la Haruno 3 se aseguró de hacerlo lo más sutil posible y convencer a todos de que no hizo trampa alguna, obviamente que para el Hatake 3 era muy claro que ella rompió las reglas, finalmente lo derrotó.

¡Cómo no notar la diferencia tan grande de poder!, lo peor del caso es que si solo había sido algo leve, ¡no quería imaginarse lo mucho que dolía cuando usaba su poder sin restricciones, peor aún, como sería la tremenda fuerza bruta que la 2 y la 1 poseían!; tal vez realmente le gustaba arriesgarse mucho con esas mujeres, con ese carácter del demonio y con tal poder ¡aquello era prácticamente suicidarse!

-_O tal vez solo lo hace más divertido e interesante_- ante ese último pensamiento suspiró, lo admitía ahora: le gustaba el peligro, y ella, ellas, eran muy peligrosas.

-Te gané- dijo la niña, sacando la lengua y saboreando el dulce triunfo.

Kakashi kun se quedó sereno, mirándola con la habitual tranquilidad de siempre, aquello la puso más nerviosa, realmente esperaba que él le reclamara o armara tremendo escándalo, que tenía razones para hacerlo, por supuesto, en cambio siguió como si nada, como si ella no lo hubiera derrotado frente a los otros.

-Te he ganado, enano- dijo de nuevo, viendo como el pequeño se levantaba y cargaba con sus cosas. Sin escucharlo hablar aquella victoria no le supo tanto como esperaba, así que no pudo sino suspirar, ¡el enano siempre le arruinaba de una u otra forma la alegría! -, tan mal te sientes de que una niña te gane que no vas a decir nada.

Hatake 3 suspiró con pesadez –_bien, pues si quiere que lo diga…_ lo siento- dijo al fin -, pero yo tengo por regla ignorar a los tramposos.

-Sí, es verdad- dijeron al unísono los otros dos varones, haciendo con eso que la pobre pequeña diera tremendo brinco y se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una tramposa? Yo no hice trampa.

-Hum, si tú lo dices –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que lo digo, retráctate.

-Hum…¿por qué?, ya no importa, ganaste y ya. Si en realidad hiciste trampa usando chacra, no me gustaría decirlo, además no es necesario cuando es tan obvio.

-Ah, ósea que no soy solo tramposa, ahora también soy mentirosa.

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros -, no sé porque siempre te gusta insistir que hable, cuando lo hago siempre te enojas.

-Sólo quiero que admitas que te gané limpiamente.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, porque tampoco me gusta mucho mentir, pero si insistes en que hable lo haré. De que fue obvio la influencia de tu fuerza bruta para ganar al final lo fue, así que solo es eso, o de lo contrario, si en realidad no hiciste trampa "a propósito" yo tenía razón desde el inicio: tu control de chacra es insuficiente aún, tanto así que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando se sale de tu alcance y te hace ganar "inconscientemente"- la gennin se sobre saltó, tenía que admitir que el enano era muy listo -; así que son dos cosas: o eres una tramposa mentirosa o tienes que disculparte conmigo y admitir que tenía razón desde el inicio.

Sakura y su Inner berrearon por dentro. ¡Ese enano del demonio la tenía completamente en sus manos!

-Pues ni uno ni otro, no hice trampa y no use chacra.

-Síguelo repitiendo entonces, tal vez de tanto que lo hagas habrá alguien que te lo crea, cuando menos tu misma.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Sakura chan!- gritó la 1 escandalizada, no quería oír tremenda grosería que seguramente deseaba soltar la pequeña.

-¡Pero es que me está insultando!- gritó la 3 al borde de las lágrimas de ira y frustración. No sabía porque, pero ni la 1 ni la 2 ayudaban mucho cuando Kakashi kun se ponía grosero con ella, ¡como lo toleraban tanto si era un engreído (como el anbu), insoportable (como su maestro) y amargado (como el mismo), nunca o casi nunca la apoyaban!, ¡y no era su imaginación o simples celos, era cierto!

-Me vas a disculpar, pero no me importa –dijo la mayor, la niña por poco y se traga las lágrimas que le nacían, la 1 podía ser muy maternal y comprensiva a veces, pero también muy ruda y directa cuando quería (¿realmente así era ella también?) -; es solo una estúpida competencia, no hay porque molestarse ni pelearse tanto.

-Pero…pero Sakura san…

-Ella tiene razón- dijo la 2 -, no hay porque exagerar, y lo digo por los dos-. Bueno, al menos a la 3 le quedaba de consuelo de que también eso iba para el niño, al menos una vez.

-Sinceramente yo quería un día tranquilo- dijo la 1 -, ya jugaron un poco ustedes, e incluso también ustedes dos- gruñó mirando a los otros Hatake, que por un momento quitaron cualquier rastro de entretenimiento ante los regaños a los pequeños, dejando solo su habitual indiferencia -, ahora nos toca a nosotras decidir cómo seguirá el resto del día.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted- dijo la chunnin. -¿Qué le parece si comemos de una buena vez?, tengo hambre y es lindo este sitio.

-Oh si- dijo la 1, perdiendo ese brillo maligno y matón de antes -, algo como un picnic.

-¡Es lo que estaba pensando!

-Pues me parece perfecto, empecemos con los preparativos- y dicho esto último ordenaron-obligaron al resto de los presentes a pasar un momento en sosiego y comer con serenidad, ayudando en todo lo necesario para hacer de aquel momento algo hermoso lejos de cualquier escena como las de momentos antes.

Ya había pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando la quietud renovada fue rota por voz de la joven chunnin. -Me gustaría tomar una foto de nosotros – dijo la 2 –, una foto grupal.

Sakura 2 sonreía, tenía esperanzas de que accedieran a su más reciente idea, se le había ocurrido al ver lo hermoso del día, hacía fresco (milagrosamente con ese clima del demonio) y después de caminar por largo rato se sentaron a comer, ¡hasta parecía un picnic!, era un lindo día y quería conservarlo, además de esa forma lograría limar asperezas entre los pequeños, al menos por ese día.

-Es una excelente idea, Sakura chan- dijo la 1.

-¡Verdad que sí!- agregó la 2 con bastante entusiasmo.

-¿Para qué querríamos una foto?- dijo el mayor de todos dándole la espalda (quería leer sin ser visto ni juzgado) hablando sin siquiera levantar los ojos del libro, que era de Kakashi kun, cabe aclarar.

-Pues…pues, ¡para tener una sensei!- dijo la chunnin un poco contenta de que hablara, no importaba si lo hacía para no apoyarla -. ¿Tú que dices Sakura chan, no quieres una foto?

-Yo encantada- dijo la pequeña tomando con elegancia el dulce bollo de nuez -, pero con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero una foto con él- y señaló al pequeño que suspiró por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso?, lo que queremos es una foto de todos- dijo la 2.

-Ya lo dije- recalcó la 3 -, no lo quiero conmigo.

-Pues…no es necesario que esté a tu lado- dijo la 1 tratando de mediar la situación.

-No han entendido- bramó la pequeña tomando un poco de leche -, si el enano va en la foto yo no.

-Eso es muy egoísta, Sakura chan- dijo la 1 con cara molesta -, es muy grosero de tu parte y…

-No me importa, es mi condición y ya.

Sakura 2 suspiró, ¿por qué rayos la niña era tan rencorosa y terca? (afortunadamente con el tiempo se le quitó), ella quería una foto grupal, ¿era mucho pedir?

Por supuesto que para la 3 si lo era, su más reciente disputa con Kakashi kun no le daba cabida a nada de lo que ese "enano" conllevara, ¡cómo se atrevía siquiera a sentarse a su lado!, solo quería hacerla rabiar, y lo conseguía, y tan fácil, se le daba tan bien al muy abusivo y suertudo.

Mordió con rabia el pan, como si él fuera el culpable, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que le había ganado en las vencidas (por supuesto que uso chacra, pero no lo admitiría), todo se originó con un sencillo reto de ver quién de ellos dos ganaba siendo más fuerte, terminando en lo inevitable: una discusión.

Claro que no posaría junto a él, ¡estaba ofendida! Aún podía escuchar como Kakashi 3 alegó que ella hizo trampa y que obviamente le ganó con toda la fuerza bruta que poseía, Sakura 3 negó rotundamente sus afirmaciones (a pesar de que eran ciertas), ¡él tenía la culpa!, le estaba ganando y esa sonrisa (si, porque podía verla o imaginarla a través de la tela) le auguraba mucha burla de su parte. Hatake 3 a veces se ponía tan presumido como su sensei, ¡incluso como el anbu!, no estaba dispuesta a soportar su presunción en ese ojo vago, ¡claro que no!

El caso de todo eso es que cuando finalmente se habían calmado un poco decidieron descansar y comer decentemente haciendo la tregua obligada, pero eso no indicaba que habría que soportar más de él por ese día, ¡además de que si a ella no le daba la gana posar junto a él tenía derecho a negarse y no podían obligarla!

Sakura san y la mediana suspiraron pensando lo mismo: ¿por qué no podían pasar un día, ¡un solo día!, sin tener discusiones de ese tipo?, y no solo entre los pequeños, no, cuando no eran ellos eran los otros, quizá Kakashi era demasiado bueno para molestarla y le encantaba hacerlo, o tal vez ellas eran demasiado histéricas y volubles, lo cual hacia más sencillo enojarlas, o tal vez eran ambas cosas, sea lo que sea, el resultado era que no había un poco de sosiego entre ellos.

Los otros dos Hatake no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco, de hecho las mujeres sospechaban que ellos habían propiciado la disputa entre los pequeños, seguramente estaban muy aburridos y decidieron poner algo de "interesante" al día, que mejor que ver discutir a la pequeña Sakura (que hastiar a Sakura ya era divertido fuera a la que fuera) y de paso molestar a su yo pequeño que tenía tan poca tolerancia y tan malhumor (aparte les debía una por ir solo con la 1 y la 2 a esa misión donde lo consintieron tanto); se divertirían a costillas de los pequeños, de esa manera nada los involucraría y las otras dos Sakura no les culparían y ya estaban amenazados por su tonta broma de la mañana.

-¿Usted qué opina Sempai?- dijo la chunnin, retomando el tema -, ¿verdad que es buena idea tomarnos una foto?- el anbu ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de abrir los ojos, apenas terminó de comer sin revelar su rostro y se acostó en el césped queriendo dormitar, pero Sakura 2 tenía la esperanza de que con la influencia del anbu la gennin cooperara, además de que claramente aún no podía estar dormido.

-Hum…pues la verdad que por esta ocasión tu sensei tiene razón.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-¿Para qué quieres una foto nuestra?- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -, además en todo caso que la tuvieras, con lo estricta que cuentas que es tu maestra y lo quisquillosa que está con nuestra situación ¿crees realmente que te deje conservar algo como una foto?, sería arriesgarse un poco…cosas como esas- susurró tomando la máscara de porcelana tapándose el rostro dando por finalizado el comentario y cualquier interés en continuar, siendo un poco cortante y grosero.

Sakura bufó, el anbu tenía razón, hizo un puchero infantil, de esos cuando se cortaba su más reciente berrinche.

-Oigan- dijo la niña -, además, ¿de dónde sacaron una cámara?, se supone que no se nos permitió traer nada como esas cosas.

-Ah- dijo la 1 -, es una linda historia, pero bueno, digamos que Kakashi kun la consiguió en la pasada misión, y como dijo que no sabía para que le serviría, pues no las regaló a mí y a Sakura chan.

-Pues de no ser por robársela, no me imagino como la obtuvo.

-¡Sakura chan!- dijo la 2 -, que mala eres, por supuesto que no la robó- y sacó la pequeña y hermosa cámara -, en realidad se la regalaron, pero no digo más porque de seguro que Kakashi kun se siente incómodo con todo eso- dijo entre sonrisas, el pequeño desvió la mirada y Sakura san también sonrió.

-En realidad me da igual- dijo bajito el púber mirando el azul del cielo.

-Fue el regalo de una admiradora- dijo la 1 sin poder soportar por más tiempo -, la joven a la que se nos asignó como protegida, ya saben que era una princesa y todo eso, pero era muy linda y Kakashi kun le cayó muy bien.

-_Enano suertudo-_ pensaron los Hatake mayores -_, ¿por qué esa suerte nos abandonó con los años?_

-¿Y era guapa?- preguntó el anbu, hablando aún con la máscara en la cara.

-Claro que si- dijo la 2.-Era rubia como el sol y tenía los ojos negros, muy bonita en realidad. Además de amable y generosa.

-De saberlo me hubiera ido yo con ustedes- dijo el rastreador -, si a Kakashi kun le dio eso, tal vez a mí me hubiera dado algo más que una cámara.

-¡Sempai!- gritó la 2 dándole un pellizco en uno de los brazos.

-¿Qué?, quizá algo como una peineta, un abanico de mano, o que se yo- dijo inocentemente.

-Déjese de cosas, además era muy joven para usted.

-¿Más que tú?

Aquello le puso colorada, tanto como una manzana madura.

-Claro, además no sé porque dice eso si yo soy casi de su edad – dijo la mediana, un tanto nerviosa de la indirecta no tan discreta que el anbu le daba, al menos eso parecía, _-¿realmente lo haría a propósito?_

El sinvergüenza del anbu sonrió tras la máscara (las dos máscaras), contento de molestar a la 2 y de paso un poco al maestro, que realmente si captó el mensaje pues no dudaba ni un poco de la intención de su yo que aparentemente ya sabía de lo que Sakura significaba para él (o lo sospechaba al menos).

- Entonces qué han decidido, ¿nos tomamos o no la foto?- retomó la 1 ante el incómodo momento.

-Yo no- dijo la 3 ahora con más decisión que antes, si la cámara era del enano (regalo de alguna admiradora) negarse era más que un requisito, y no era porque se pusiera celosa, por supuesto -_, claro que no_.

Sakura san suspiró, como los mayores no dijeron nada siguió con el menor –y tu Kakashi kun, ¿verdad que si lo harás?- Kakashi kun se quedó quieto pensando que había sido un terrible error haberse sentado entre las Sakura.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo la mediana -, ya lo habíamos mencionado y nos habías dicho que lo harías- y se acercó más a él, sonriéndole con ese tinte inocente y decidido.

Kakashi kun miró el pasto –hum…en realidad yo no dije nada- dijo un poco bajo, nervioso de que esas dos se le acercaran tanto.

-Pero tampoco te negaste- dijo la mayor rápidamente.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo la mediana siguiéndole el juego a su yo mayor. –. Quiero una foto contigo Kakashi kun, por favor no digas que no, eso me pondría muy triste- alegó con sus ojos de perrito hambriento.

-A mí también me pondría fatal- exageró la jounnin acomodándose la trenza y sonriendo alejando cualquier rastro de tristeza o enojo de su rostro –, siendo así, no puedes decir que no, ¿verdad?

Kakashi kun suspiró quedamente, lo tenían rodeado y nervioso, aquello era como una especie de tortura (tortura que les encantaría a los otros dos), pero no podía negarse a lo que esas mujeres dijeran, ¡simplemente no podía decirles que no!, realmente no tenía interés por las fotos, sin embargo no podía decir que no ante tremenda presión por esas dos. Decidió no afirmarlo ni negarlo, sino solo dar su clásico "hum", tal vez tenía suerte y las mujeres se lo tomaban como negativa.

-Lo tomaremos como un si entonces- dijo la chunnin más que contenta y le tomó de una mano arrastrándolo con ella a la sombra bajo el árbol.

-Sakura chan- dijo la 1 -¿podrías tomarnos la foto?

-¿Yo?

-Claro, como no estas interesada, mínimo nos ayudas, ¿no?, solo que ten cuidado, que vienen algunas que tomamos en el camino y con la princesa, no queremos que las borres- dicho esto siguió a la 2 de lo más feliz.

Sakura 3 observó el aparato y rabió por dentro hojeando las fotos, cuando menos pensó los Kakashi mayores ya la rodeaban observando atentamente las fotografías. Eran unas cuantas, pero invariablemente en las pocas que salían el pobre niño estaba de lo más incómodo, justo como en ese momento.

-_Enano suertudo.-_ pensó con celos el 1.

-Hum…de verdad que si es muy hermosa- dijo el anbu al ver una de las fotos de la princesa -, de saberlo mejor hubiera ido yo –y no solo lo decía por la compañía de la princesa rubia, sino de las otras dos.

-¡Sempai!- dijo esta vez la 3.

-Venga, no te pongas celosa, tú sigues siendo mi favorita- le dijo guiñándole el ojo provocando que la niña se sonrojara.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo la mediana, acaparando la atención.

Al verlos así Sakura 3 retomó su mal humor y los Kakashi no pudieron sino morirse de envidia y sufrir el más grande arrepentimiento de no estar en el lugar del pequeño desde la misión.

Sentados a la sombra del árbol Sakura 2 se tomaba del brazo del pequeño acercándose alegremente al él, Sakura san del otro lado casi apoyaba en su brazo libre la espalda y recargaba su rostro suavemente en la cabeza del pequeño; Kakashi kun esta vez no pudo esconder en nada el terrible rubor que le nacía y le brotaba por sobre la máscara, ¡casi estaban sobre él, como rayos iba a poder controlar su sonrojo! (era lo que menos le preocupaba controlar), el aroma de ellas le pegaba de lleno y le llenaba los pulmones, el tacto suave y cálido de las dos le rodeaba por ambos lados, era como estar apresado contra ellas, aquello lo ponía por demás nervioso y apenado.

Sakura chan a regañadientes apretó el botón, estaba sumamente enojada, pero no quería darlo a mostrar por temor a que se le interpretara de otra forma –_enano pervertido…_

Kakashi sensei y Kakashi Sempai se sentían tan arrepentidos y envidiosos que daba gracia ver sus caras tristonas y afligidas. Cuando por fin hubo acabado la no tan ingenua gennin ya tenía un plan de venganza en contra del pequeño suertudo y pervertido jounnin. Plan que requería de la ayuda de los otros dos y que afortunadamente consiguió.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros –dijo la 3, llamando la atención.

-Dijiste que no querías una foto- argumentó la 2.

-Con el enano no, claro; pero si con Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai.

-Pero si ellos tampoco querían- alegó la 1.

-En realidad nunca dijimos que no- contestó el anbu.

-Y Sakura chan lo ha pedido, no podemos decirle que no – dijo el maestro entregándole la cámara a la chunnin, que se quedó con la boca abierta y con las ganas de refutarle sus palabras.

-¡_Que no podía decirme que no!, ¿desde cuándo? _

Claramente que aquel trío se había puesto de acuerdo para no quedar menos ante las Sakura y Kakashi 3; movida por los celos y el enojo la menor les pidió una foto y los Hatake no dudaron ni tan solo un poco en asentir, alentados por el arrepentimiento de no aceptar a tiempo y por supuesto que por la envidia que el niño les provocaba, si el pequeño Kakashi les hacía pasar un mal rato ellos también podían.

Y la terrible y dulce "venganza" de Sakura 3 y de los otros quedó descubierta ante la posición que optaron, en un dos por tres el anbu la cargó en brazos y ella se recostó alzando las manos y rodeando el cuello, colgándose de su maestro quién se acercó lo suficiente agachándose un poco hasta estar a la altura de la niña (la posición no era de lo más cómoda, ¡pero les valía un soberano cacahuate!). Sakura estaba tan contenta que hasta subió una pierna, y realmente que estaba feliz, pues se notaba en la enorme sonrisa sincera y radiante que le surgió.

Cualquier rastro de ira en el rostro de la gennin se fue, ¡estaba tan feliz!, no solo por cobrarle un poco al niño (que en realidad ni culpable era, pues no había propiciado nada, pero a Sakura 3 no le importaba ni un poco) sino también porque el anbu y el maestro accedieron a su capricho de niña y le cumplieron el deseo de ser la mimada como si fuera una niña de escasos años y ellos no pudieran darle un no, estaba completamente realizada con la participación de los dos, ¡hasta su sensei subió su bandana y ambos abrían sus sharingan para ella!, ¡se sentía como la consentida de la fiesta!

Realmente ninguno de los integrantes del otro trio se esperaba tal pose; ante tal escena Sakura 1 sonrió divertida, al menos a ella le causó sorpresa y gracia el ver como ellos podían participar de esa forma solo por darle gusto a la pequeña Sakura, le hacía recordar bellos pasajes de antaño, cuando su esposo accedía a casi cualquier cosa que la pequeña Hanako pedía, e incluso Sakumo y Takashi lo hacían, a regañadientes y después de insistir mucho, pero lo hacían.

No era el caso de la mediana, que quedó tan sorprendida ante tremendo giro de las cosas que no pudo sino sonrojarse al saberse de alguna manera en tal posición entre ambos hombres. Porque Sakura chan era ella, y ella era Sakura chan, así que quería decir que de alguna manera era ella quien estaba entre esos dos guapos, fuertes y varoniles hombres.

-_Oh Dios mío, debes tomar la foto para tenerla como recuerdo. De saber que podíamos hacerlos que nos tengan así desde cuando que se los habríamos pedido-_ habló su Inner con cara de enamorada y pervertida apareciendo por fin después de algún tiempo. Sakura en ningún momento la había extrañado, pero debía admitir que esta vez no podía refutarle ni una sola letra de lo que había dicho –, _pero por supuesto que yo no lo aprovecharía semejante oportunidad solamente para una foto, Sakura chan aun es una niña tan inocente, ingenua y falta de creatividad…_

Bien, ahí sí que se había pasado un poco su yo interno, sin poder siquiera evitarlo se sonrojaba cada vez más ante los diálogos e ideas que daba su pervertida interna que regresaba con más imaginación que nunca incitada por verse cargada por Kakashi sempai y colgada del cuello de Kakashi sensei, y lo peor de todo, al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Por qué no quedarnos con estos dos?, si dicen que no pueden decirle que no a Sakura chan, tal vez tampoco a nosotras, menos si les contamos detalladamente lo que planeo…_

-_¡Ya, por Dios!, que no me dejas siquiera que tome bien la mugre cámara…_

_-Oh, sí, claro, ahora me vas a sermonear con tu mojigatería como siempre, ni que no supieras a que me refiero y…_

_-No por eso, ¡es que va a salir movida y no se verá bien!_

_-__Haberlo dicho antes, mejor me callo._

Caso aparte era el pequeño Hatake, que perdió la timidez y la reemplazo por malhumor, para variar. Sabía que la niña lo había hecho solo para molestarlo, si no quería una foto con él, ¿no debería ser igual que con los otros dos?, lo relegaba vilmente, y claro que ese par de sinvergüenzas y granujas de alguna manera lo hacían por hacerlo enfadar, ¡él no se prestaría para hacer tales tonterías solo por un capricho de una niña!, al menos no hasta ese momento, era evidente que debía haber alguna meta oculta, no sabía porque, pero ese par a veces le fastidiaba tanto que eran como una patada en la entrepierna, lo que le hacía pensar que quizá el resto del mundo tenía razón cuando se quejaban de él y su muy particular forma irritante de ser.

Inevitablemente aquellas fotografías desencadenaron la discusión entre los niños, que ante cualquier tontería o pretexto aprovecharon para fastidiarse el uno al otro. Ya ni siquiera recordaban como o quien empezó la pelea, lo importante era seguirla y ganarla, o mínimo tener la última palabra, así que se empecinaron en hacerlo, Sakura con su cara de histérica y asesina gritando y Kakashi con su sosegada, pausada, honesta, irritante e hiriente forma de hablar.

-Si ese esfuerzo pusieras en tu entrenamiento no tendría que llamarte tramposa o mentirosa…- dijo Kakashi kun entre tantos argumentos molestos.

Sakura san era a la única que aquel pleito preocupaba, pues cuando buscó ayuda el anbu se colocó la máscara de porcelana, como lo hacía cada vez que le daba la gana ausentarse del grupo y decir sin palabras el "no me importa ni un rábano lo que pase con ustedes" dando a conocer lo poco o nada que aquello le interesaba.

-¡Otra vez con eso!- vociferó la menor –, si tanto te importa te puedo mostrar con mucho gusto lo que en realidad es mi control de chacra…

Haruno 1 siguió buscando ayuda inútilmente, a la par de su yo número 2 Kakashi 1 hizo lo suyo evadiendo el mundo cubriéndose el sharingan y sacando el libro refugiándose en su amada lectura (no importaba si el niño podía verle el libro, ni cuenta se daría al tener encima a la Gorgona de Sakura 3 casi matándolo).

Lo que para la 1 fue lo más triste de todo era que ni tan solo la 2 se mostraba preocupada esta vez, no, la mediana parecía sumida en una terrible y desconocida decepción (había tardado demasiado y temblaba tanto que la foto no salió tan bien como hubiera querido).

Para la 2 la fotografía era terrible, así que además de la inminente tristeza y decepción que le invadía tenía que lidiar con su propia pelea, su Inner no dejaba de reclamarle y ella a su vez la culpaba por todo al ponerla tan nerviosa con tantas cosas perversas que le susurraba, lo peor de todo es que no podía siquiera sugerir se repitiera la toma, porque no solo la niña estaba discutiendo con Kakashi kun, sino también sería complicado volver a reunir a esos dos y no quería pedirles que posaran de nuevo, sería demasiado sospechoso y muy seguramente el sonrojo que los pervertidos pensamientos de su Inner provocaron no se irían y aquello sería peor y no quería levantar cualquier suspicacia en su contra, ni mucho menos sufrir las consecuencias de que descubrieran su interés oculto.

La jounnin suspiró resignada –_yo solo quería un día tranquilo y una bonita foto para recordar…-_ susurró internamente. Y antes de siquiera entrar en cualquier decepción determinó acabar con todo eso, podía darles a todos su buena y merecida reprimenda, o un buen susto alardeando de sus poderes, pero decidió no esforzarse tanto (estaba cansada y harta de rogarles se portaran como gente decente) y utilizar la útil herramienta que toda mujer tiene, sobre todo si se es madre, herramienta que siempre le funcionaba con sus hijos: el chantaje y la culpa.

Suspirando por lo bajo se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió la cara llorando tenuemente, pero lo suficiente como para que todos se dieran poco a poco cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella. La primera fue la Haruno 2.

-Sakura san- dijo despertando de su conflicto interno -¿qué le pasa, porque llora?- se acercó hasta ella tan preocupada que por un instante la mayor por poco y siente pena por ella.

-Nada…no importa.

-Pero está llorando, ¿se siente bien?

-No es nada, no estoy llorando- dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas y actuando mejor que cualquiera actriz, se le veía tan afligida y desconsolada que convenció a todos, incluso a los menores que dejaron de discutir solo para saber de su estado.

-Claro que si lo está- dijo la chunnin ayudándola a incorporarse -, ¿se siente bien?

-Sí, si, no te preocupes, de verdad, no importa –dicho esto se tomó el cabello y reacomodó unas hebras que salían de la trenza, como si todo aquello fuera lo más triste, preocupante y vergonzoso que le había pasado en toda la vida.

-Claro que importa- dijo la niña mucho más tranquila y acongojada -, se le ve muy triste.

-Oh- dijo la 1 dando un saltito sorprendida, como si le hubieran atrapado en alguna travesura –, no, no es nada.

Sus ojos tristones preocuparon a todos, tanto así que con sus caras angustiadas la mayor supo que habían sido tan ingenuos para caer en tremenda y vieja treta, haciéndola sonreír grafíticamente por dentro, no solo a ella, sino también a su Inner.

_-Solo veles las cara que tienen, ¡se lo han creído todo!, que bueno, para que aprendan un poco._

-No se preocupen tanto- dijo con dulzura, como si aquello le avergonzara y angustiara terriblemente –, es sólo que pensaba que lo único que quería era un día tranquilo y una bonita foto para recordar…

Aquello les terminó por desquebrajar, ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles, egoístas y tontos?, le habían arruinado el día a la pobre mujer, desde muy temprano les había pedido que quería un día tranquilo y al final no la habían dado ni una pizca de sosiego. Verla así, tan pesarosa y calmada solo era muestra de lo mucho que aquello la desilusionó, encima se esforzaba para no darlo a conocer y no mortificarlos, sí que era unos desconsiderados.

-Entonces no hay problema, todavía podemos tomarla- dijo la chunnin, con una cara tan alegre que la mayor casi se sentía mal por manipularlos de esa forma.

-¿En serio?, no quiero molestarlos…

-No es molestia- dijo la menor -, todos cooperaremos, de verdad.

-Me alegra mucho que sea así- dijo la jounnin con una sonrisa inocente y casi inexistente.

-Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai y Kakashi kun también lo harán – aseguró la mediana y ellos asintieron. Sakura san sonrió tanto internamente que por poco temió que se notara lo mucho que disfrutaba cobrarse un poco todo el mal rato que consciente o inconscientemente le hicieron pasar.

-Ya tengo planeado como será- dijo la niña entusiasmada -, nos recostaremos en el pasto formando un círculo y la foto nos las tomaran desde arriba, viendo el cielo, ese tipo de fotos son muy lindas.

-Me encanta la idea- dijo la 2.

-A mí también- corroboró la 1, ya sin muestras de tristeza en la cara.

Fue así como terminaron acomodándose turnándose un Kakashi y una Sakura, la pequeña Sakura chan rodeada por su sensei y el anbu, pues por supuesto que aunque hicieron una tregua, eso no implicaba que quería al enano por un lado; después del anbu iba Sakura san con su larga trenza acomodada por todo el diámetro de la circunferencia, Kakashi kun se recostó a un costado con un ligero sonrojo, después venía la contenta Sakura 2 que consiguió al final su foto grupal, con Kakashi kun por un lado y Kakashi sensei por el otro, sonreía tenuemente y un poco apenada, pues aunque la foto de la gennin y los mayores no quedó del todo bien, aun así tenía lo que había querido desde el principio, así que ese día no había acabado tan mal como creía.

-Oigan- dijo la pequeña rompiendo repentinamente con el silencio del momento -, si los seis vamos a estar aquí, ¿quién va a tomar la foto?

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Primero que nada una ligera explicación del porqué vuelvo a retomar el "mundo" de "Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3"; después de años de insistir K2008sempai ha conseguido que me den ganas de por fin hacer públicos algunos relatos que no conté en "1, 2 y 3" porque la historia ya era muy larga y yo ya quería acabarla y no eran tan indispensables .

Cometí el error/acierto de un día contarle que había misiones y hechos/anécdotas que no puse en el fic, ella me pidió que se los contara y yo le dije con mi inocente y esperanzado "algún día sempai" aunque dentro de mí me decía "ese día está re-lejos y sempai tal vez se canse de pedirlo" (sí, soy ingenua), pues finalmente vaya que ha insistido en estos tres años (3 años!) tanto que ya me daba un poco (solo muy poco) remordimiento y ya ven, es verdad eso que dicen: el que persevera alcanza. Así que querida K2008sempai, que por fin te he cumplido con tu petición gracias a tu terquedad, paciencia y perseverancia (por no decir chantajes, manipulaciones, venganzas, y otras cosas).

En "relatos no contados de 1, 2 y 3" (yo con mis títulos súper creativos y originales T,.T) no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a poner, lo que sí puedo decir es que si tengo varios, espero y regresar con este fic no les parezca cansado y me apoyen n.n; el siguiente capítulo se los puedo adelantar un poco, trataré de apresurarme en actualizar si me ponen comentarios n.n (chantaje como sempai y Sakura san): la pregunta es, ¿qué pasaría si Sakura 3 pregunta a Kakashi sempai si funcionaria o no lo que la 1 y la 2 le dijeron que hiciera con Kakashi kun pa´verle la cara? (válgame el cielo, sí que este fic parece narrado en trabalenguas, ya extrañaba hablar así como loca xD….), ósea que Sakura solo le pregunta si cree que pedirle un beso para verle la cara funcionaria…

Este anbu…¿qué pasa con la foto?, pues después lo aclararé n.n

Por último espero y se ubiquen en el tiempo que están los relatos (este por ejemplo es cuando empezaban ya a conocerse mejor pero aún estaban bajo el mando de Tsunade sama), trataré de dar pistas y no caer en las incoherencias con el fic original, si hay alguna pues me pueden ayudar, que ya son 3 años desde que lo terminé :p. Y si les interesa ver las fotos tal cual las imaginé (o al menos intenté dibujarlos un poco decentemente) pueden encontrarlas en mi face, donde estoy como "Aire Chatita Reyna" o en mi DA "aire2409", les dejo el link en el perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer la nota que estuvo casi tan larga como el capítulo, pero era necesaria por ser un fic "especial" . Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
